Wizards Vs Witches Part III
by numerous928
Summary: Fluffly oneshot. another sequel to Celia and Max. Max X Oc. What happens after Max loses his powers.


Wizards Vs. Witches Part 3

Chapter 1

**Celia's P.O.V.**

I shove the Sub shop's double doors open and run in, ignoring the _Sorry we are close_ sign. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my freaking gosh!" I yell as I run towards the counter, where Max pops out his adorable brown head and runs over to me. "Celia!" he yells as he wraps his arms around my waist and hoists me in the air and spins me around as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Max!" I yell in glee.

He extends his head and pecks my lips "You won't believe what happen!" he yells giving me another peck and twirling me around again then snapping my legs over his muscular arm, now he is holding me bridal style. "You won? You're the family wizard?" I would have been there at the computation but it's live in the wizard world.

And that's too much of a risk. Major no no.

"No!" Max yells smiling and I feel my face fall. "What? You didn't win?" I ask as he slowly puts me down. "No." he says. I look down at the floor trying to ignore the tears that want to fly. "O-oh. Well I know you probably t-tried your hardest-t." I say and I take a deep breath. "Celia. I know I lost but I have some really great news. I'm going to get the sub shop." Max says holding both my hands. My face brightens and I look up at him "Max! are you serious? That's amazing!" but my face fell as realization hit me again.

"Max, that's great news. Really amazing news actually. But I got some bad news. We're like Mason and Alex when Alex got demoted to level 1. We can't be together. Secret by sub law of witches of shadows states that all witches are forbidden to be with a none magical creature. Before it was all right because the law didn't specify on witches but now… we can't be together." I explain feeling bitter salt tears roll down my face.

Max's face went pale and he fell silent and that was the first time I ever saw such a rise out of him. I would expect that out of Justin but not Max. "Celia. I…I can't believe this. After all we been through… this is it?" Max says and I nod with my eyes shut trying to hold back the tears.

He wraps his arms around my shoulders and I buried my head into his broad shoulder. "This sucks. I mean just because I became a mortal now we have to break up." Max grumbles. I tense as an idea strikes me. "Max you're brilliant." I say pulling away to look up at him. "Really? Can you go and tell my dad that?" Max asks as his mood instantly brightens. "Later, I promise. But I mean what you said! If I become mortal to. I can give up my powers." I say.

"Celia are you sure? I mean are you willing to give up magic, even your whole life? We're only 16. Do you really think you can handle such a decision?" Max says and I only smile at him.

"Max… did you just hear yourself? See? We are ready. You just prove my point more. And I'll still go to school and you have the sub shop. We'll be alright. And the best part is that I can finally stop running." I say. It feels wonderful to say those words. "Are you sure? I mean. It's magic." Max says.

"And you're Max. Better and more magical than magic any day." I say. "Max I really love you. And I'm ready for this. We're ready for this. I don't want to be apart from you." I finish. Max gives me a hard look before cupping my heart shape face and kissing me passionately and I grab his arms trying to bring him closer.

"Okay." He says

Chapter 2

**Celia's P.O.V.**

I knock on the yellow door of the Russo's apartment door and wait nervously. When the door swings open and Max's face brightens when he sees me. I take a deep breath and force a smile. "I did it." I blurt out and Max's face fell. He grabs my hand and pulls me in and kicks the door behind him as he ushers me to the neon orange couch.

"Oh my gosh. Are you alright?" Max jumps into questions. "Well… alright I guess… but I feel… I don't know… empty. Like something is gone." I admit looking down at the floor. Max wraps both arms around me and kisses my cheek and I automatically lean into his chest. I can't fight the smile that spreads on my face.

"Yeah. It will be alright. Because I have you to fill that void. I don't regret it. I actually look forward to our simple quiet…" I trail off. "Boring and dull days as mortals." Max finishes for me. "Um…. Yeah… that…" I say.

I sigh as Max kisses my forehead. "You know…we never got to have our special spotlight king and queen dance at the school dance." Max says. Suddenly he gets up and softly pulls me up by the hands.

He runs behind the couch while he drags me and places me. Then he runs over to the lights and dims them as he reaches over for the remote and hits a button and a slow songs flows around us.

"Aw. Nice choice. I love this song." I say smiling madly. He walks over and smiles down at me, not being shy about personal space.

"I know. May I have this dance?" He asks bowing. "Absolutely." I says as I wrap arms around his neck and he holds my hips. We sway slowly to the music and I realize Max probably plan this. He went to a lot trouble for this. He really loves me.

I lean up on my toes and kiss him. "Thank you. I love you." I whisper. Max stops our dance and Max places me against the couch and kisses me again. "I am madly in love with you Celia." Max whispers and gives me a coy grin before kissing me again.

**End of Wizards Vs. Witches Part III.**

**A lot of you guys are asking me to write a hot and steamy Rated M fic. And I can't. I'm good at kissing scenes but not that stuff. So I give permission for someone to write a rated M fic. But only a one-shot. You can't make use my characters for a whole new plot and can't add new characters. Just strictly Max and Celia getting it on.**

**If you don't follow these rules I will report you.**

**But other than that feel free to write a good fic.**


End file.
